La Dulce y Tierna Venganza
by Ashley Shadow FairieVampire
Summary: Los chicos están en problemas, la batalla comenzó y c/u debe combatir contra uno de los chicos malos. Ellos están gravemnete heridos, hasta que Kyle descubre el secreto para ganar...
1. Abriendo los ojos

ACS: Saludos a todos los lindos lectores de South Park

_**ACS: Saludos a todos los lindos lectores de South Park**_

_**Para esta ocasión les traigo una historia donde voy a terminar con la discriminación, si señores, los alumnos discriminados por sus compañeros se verán apoyados por mí, en especial, mis favoritos: Twek, Butters, Pipe y Damián (Mi favorito, favorito es Kyle, no lo olviden). Bueno, ellos, formarán la banda "**__**La Poderosa y Diminuta Maldad" (LPDM) **__**, y harán un complot en contra de nuestros amigos de South Park utilizando las habilidades de cada uno…**_

_**Pero bueno, ya no les platico más, Beauty, esta historia es pa' ti (Ya viste?, hasta le puse dedicatoria XD). Ojalá te guste, si no..pues…ya veremos no?**_

_**En fin, ahí te la dejo, disfrútala, por cierto, tu historia se pone cada vez mejor.**_

_**Dulce y tierna Venganza**_

_**From: AntiCosmita Sharpay**_

_**To: B. Kyle**_

_**Capítulo1: Abriendo los ojos**_

En medio del patio del recreo se encontraba un pequeño niño rubio, adicto a la co…cafeína (Iba a poner cocaína jeje XD, ya no sé ni que estoy pensando XD), así es, nuestro pequeño niño llamado Twek, aquel niñito de nueve años, con el suéter mal abrochado, y un tic nervioso. El pequeño se sentía muy tiste, apenas había revivido Kenny, sus "amigos" lo habían abandonado, y una vez más, era discriminado y ofendido por ellos, principalmente por Eric Cartman, quien antes lo había unido a su grupo. Ahora estaba solo en medio del patio, cuando alguien se le acercó…

"Hola Twek"Dijo una voz tierna

"Oh" se dio vuelta "Hola Pipe, ah!"(Recuerden que su tic, pues a veces lo hace gritar), "qué quieres?"

"Nada, solo quería preguntarte si podía almorzar contigo"

"O-o-h-h, claro, ah!"

"Y-y-o-o tam-bi-bién pu-e-do Twek?"Dijo otra voz

"Claro Butters, ah!"

"Entonces permitirás que yo también os acompañe cierto?"

"Ah, de-de acuerdo Dami-án!, vamos a aquella mesa"

Y así los cuatro se fueron a sentar a la mesa que dijo Twek

"Oigan chicos, a ustedes no los han hecho a un lado los del grupo de Eric? ah!"

"Si, siempre lo hacen conmigo"Dijo Pipe "Desde que entré me han hecho a un lado"

"A mí también, por transformar a su amigo de vestimenta anaranjada en pato, me han hecho a un lado, como una abominación"

"L-l-los chicos siempre me están evitando y n-nunca quieren jugar conmigo" Terminó Butters

Los cuatro bajaron la cabeza…empezaron a comer tristes, hasta que Damián tuvo una idea genial

"Oigan, no creen que deberíamos hacerles algo?"

"P-pero có-cómo?"

"Vamos, cada quién tiene habilidades, yo, mi magia, Twek, su adicción al café, lo hace más fuerte y peligroso, Pipe, tú…tú…tú eres francés XD, y Butters, tú fuiste malo una vez, qué pasaría si lo fueras de nuevo?"

"Si, creo que tienen razón" Dijo Pipe

"Mi padre, Rey de las tinieblas nos ayudará a idear una terrible venganza contra los que nos han hecho sentir mal y despreciados todo este tiempo"

"Bien, ah!"

"S-si, creo que los chicos merecen una bu-ena desquitada de nuestra p-parte" Dijo Butters

"Todos estáis de acuerdo?"

"Si!!"Contestaron

"Bien, pues vayamos donde mi padre"

Y así Damián los trasladó con sus poderes poderosos XD de las tinieblas a la casa de su padre "Rey de las tinieblas y todo lo malo" XD

MIENTRAS TANTO…

"Oigan chicos, no creen que hemos sido todo este tiempo muy malos con los chicos?"

"Qué chicos Kyle?"

"Pues Butters, Pipe, Damián y Twek"

"NO" Contestaron

"Si, yo creo, pero Cartman ha sido más grosero que nosotros"

"Y eso qué judío?"

"Recuerda 'No hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan' "

"Oh, vamos Kyle, cállate y come"

"Bien bien, me callo, pero aún así, creo que hemos sido muy malos"

"Pero y qué carajo puede pasar?" Dijo Kenny

"No sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento…"

"Oh, vamos, los chicos no van a hacer un complot en nuestra contra y van a formar un súper escuadrón poderoso usando magua y habilidades y nos van a destruir de la peor manera o si?" Dijo Cartman

"Ah…."

CONTINUARÁ…

ACS: Qué tal amiguis?, ojalá y te haya gustado, porque me la pasé tres días ideando una nueva historia pa' que la leyeras como para que me salgas con la mierda de que no te gustó eh? XD.

Lo siento, estaba alterada, pero ya me calmé

Ay, ora si, espero que te haya gustado

Saludos a todos nuestros amigos de South Park

Mi frase, se me olvidaba: "Lo bueno de un videojuego, es que siempre tendrás el control en tus manos"

AntiCosmita Sharpay, saben?, estaba pensando en cambiar mi nombre a "La Chica AntiCosmo" o "AntiCosmo Girl", Beauty, tú qué piensas?


	2. Primero Stan

ACS, La chica AntiCosmo: Po's qué chido que sí te haya gustado mi historia, se me ocurrió así nomás, pero bueno, tu motivación es excelente, la voy a continuar

_**ACS, La chica AntiCosmo: Po's qué chido que sí te haya gustado mi historia, se me ocurrió así nomás, pero bueno, tu motivación es excelente, la voy a continuar**_

_**P.D. Espero mi siguiente capítulo eh?, ya me dejaste picada.**_

_**Y aquí tienes el tuyo:**_

_**La Dulce y Tierna Venganza**_

_**From: La Chica AntiCosmo**_

_**To: Beauty Kyle**_

_**Capítulo2: Primero Stan**_

_En un oscuro y…rojo XD lugar, se encontraban cuatro niños y una bestia grandototota y un Sadame Jusein__ (No sé si se escriba así)_

-Entonces eso debemos hacer padre?

-Si hijo mío, eso mero

-Pero, s-se-ñor, usted no n-nos dijo nada si no s-su novio- Dijo Butters

-Por eso es genial hijo

-Oh de-de acuerdo señor

-Bien padre mío, con tu permiso, nos retiramos

-Bien hijo, ojalá tu plan funcione

-Es tu plan

-Bueno, ojalá mi plan les funcione

Y así, con la magia de Satán, salieron de ahí, mientras, no les puedo decir qué pasó en el infierno después….o si puedo? XD…bueno, ustedes saben lo qué pasó, o al menos se imaginan XD.

Y EN LA ESCUELA PRIMARIA DE SOUTH PARK….

-Chicos, me estoy aburriendo

-Si, no pasa nada divertido ni diferente

-Ya me cansé!, chicos, si ustedes no quieren ir a disculparse con los discriminados, yo voy a ir, Stan, me sorprende tu actitud

-Oh, vamos Kyle, de todas formas, tú crees que nos perdonarían?

-Ah…pues….yo….

-Oh, déjalo Stan, que se vaya, que vaya como todo un marica a disculparse como un judío marica

-Tú qué sabes de los judíos culón?

-Ah si?, mi madre me llevó a ver la Pasión de Mell Gibson y él dice que ustedes son serpientes mentirosas, y si él lo dice, es verdad.

-Cállate Cartman, Kyle, en verdad vas a ir a disculparte con ellos?

-Pues…ash, está bien, me quedo, pero creo que deberíamos hacerlo de todos modos

-Oh qué?-Dijo Kenny- No nos van a liquidar o si?

-ah…no lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento

Detrás de ellos se encontraban los del LPDM (recuerden, La pequeña y diminuta maldad)

-Oigan chicos, creo que Kyle no es tan malo

-Qué dices Pipe?, pudo haberse arrepentido de sus pecados, pero lo negó una vez más y no lo hizo

-Tienes razón ah! Damián, no l-lo hizo ah!

-Bu-bueno chicos, se-e-gún la lista de tu padre Damián, qué va primero?

-Bien…ah….creo que lo primero en la lista es…qué?!

-Qué?, qué dice?

-Dice: "Vestirse de mujer y hacer que los niños pierdan a sus novias actuales"

-Y-yo les dije que la lista la había Es-cr-crito el novio de tu papá

-Bueno, pero si eso dice, hay que hacerlo

Y así los chicos se fueron a vestir de mujeres y aprovecharon cuando los chicos se separaron para organizar sus planes

-Tengo una idea chicos-dijo Damián-Los haremos sufrir a cada uno, por que Cartman no tiene novia, usaremos las debilidades de cada uno para derrotarlos y dejaremos esta mierda a un lado.

-Pe-pero con quién empezamos? Ah!

-Shhh….ahí viene Stan…y va con…Wendy Testaburguer?, no sabía que eran pareja

-Por supuesto, ellos son novios desde hace mucho, y yo no he podido andar con ella-Dijo Pipe

-Pues, ya no más, nos encargaremos de él primero, vamos

Stan iba caminando con Wendy, los demás, estaban escuchando con atención la plática…

-Entonces Kyle dicen que deberían disculparse?

-Si, pero es una mierda

-Y por qué Stan?

-No sé, creo que no nos perdonarían

-Pues yo no puedo creer que seas tan malo

-De todos modos Wendy, yo casi no le he hecho nada!

-Eso no es cierto-Dijo alguien atrás

-Qué?-Dijo Wendy

-Si, ellos siempre nos han discriminado

-Su-su amigo siempre nos dice groserías

-Y no nos dejan jugar con ellos, Ah!

Los chicos fingían estar dolidos lo más que podían

-Es eso cierto Stan?

-Pues….yo….es que…míralos…tú crees que quedarían con nosotros?

-Ah….de todos modos Stan Marsh, cómo pudiste ser tan cruel

-Pero si fueron mis amigos Wendy!

-No, nada, olvídalo!  
Y Wendy se fue

-Ya estarán contentos idiotas

-La verdad si, pero aún nos faltan tus amigos

Stan se quedó pensativo XD.

CONTINUARÁ….


	3. Ojo por ojo

ACS: Hola a todos

_**ACS: Hola a todos!**_

_**Lamento haberme tardado tanto, y haber dejado el otro capítulo así nomás de "Continuará…", pero es que, tenía dos razones:**_

_**1.-Mi hermano me estaba carrereando con que ya me quitara de la máquina, y po's nomás me dio tiempo de eso.**_

_**2.-Mi "linda" maestra de español XD, me inscribió a un concurso de literatura de los símbolos patrios, y po's apenas ayer lo terminé.**_

_**En fin, amiga, aquí tienes tu capítulo siguiente, perdón por la tardanza, no sé si ya escribiste tu siguiente cap. Pero ahorita me echo una vuelta por ahí, y lo leo (si está) XD.**_

_**La Dulce y Tierna Venganza**_

_**From: ACS; La Chica AntiCosmo**_

_**To: B. Kyle**_

_**Capítulo3: Ojo por ojo**_

-Mis amigos?-pensó Stan-por qué querrían hacernos algo así?

El idiota aún no entendía la razón de esta venganza, y la verdad, lo de Wendy no le importó mucho que digamos XD, le preocupaban sus amigos y "su Kyle".

Después reflexionó un poco lo que había dicho anteriormente su amigo judío, dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento, y que era mejor disculparse con los discriminados, sería por eso?, acaso su amigo era un brujo adivino? XD, bueno, es judío, nadie sabe, de cualquier manera, los niños le habían dicho "Pero faltan tus amigos"…

Stan se dirigió luego, luego a advertirles a sus amigos (Ni siquiera me dejó seguir con la narración XD).

Pero quizá llegó algo tarde…

Cuando lo hizo, su amigo Kyle estaban consolando a Kenny: "Oh oh…", fue lo que pensó en ese instante…

-Qué pasó?

-Kelly…-dijo Kyle

-Kelly?, aún era tu novia?

-Si-contestó conteniendo las lágrimas, después de todo, nadie podía saber que habían bateado al "pervertido de la escuela" o si?

-Pues ya nos jodimos los dos Kenny

-Por qué lo dices Stan?, acaso…?-Stan asintió-Wendy?

-Si, los malditos hijos de puta le dijeron que nosotros éramos bien gandallas con ellos, ella se enojó, y se fue, pero ellos antes de irse, me dijeron que faltaban ustedes

-Qué?!

-Si, por eso vine rápido, pero creo que fue demasiado tarde, apropósito, dónde está Cartman?

-No sé, debe estar comiendo

-Oh, oh…

-Qué?

-Mira, a él también…

Cartman llegó destrozado, al parecer le fue muy mal…

-Cartman, qué pasó?

-Esos, hijos de puta, me quitaron mis cosas y se las dieron a niños necesitados

-Ya ya Cartman, es soportable, en cambio, lo nuestro no

-Por qué?

-Kenny y yo perdimos a Wendy y a Kelly

-Y a ti qué maldito judío!?

-bueno…a mí no me ha pasado nada, hasta ahora…

-Tienes razón Kyle, aún no, pero eres el que falta, y no creo que se rindan

-y qué vamos a hacer?

-Oye Stan, si nosotros sufrimos, deja que el judío sufra también

-No Cartman, él nos advirtió y no hicimos nada, por tu culpa gordo de mierda!

-Calla!!

-Bueno, yo digo que busquemos ayuda

-Olvídalo, Kenny y yo estamos destrozados-dijo Cartman

-Bien, bien, Kyle, vienes conmigo?

-Si, con tal de que no me hagan nada

-Bueno, entonces, nos vamos, antes de que sea tarde…

Y así, los dos pobres destrozados, se quedaron ahí bien conchas XD, mientras que nuestros amigos valientes, salieron en busca de ayuda para empezar la guerra….

Pero, a quién?, ellos habían sido muy malos con todo mundo, quién los querría ayudar?

Nadie…

Al fin de unos cuantos minutos, los chicos se encontraron con Craig y Clyde

-Chicos!!, ayuda!!

-Qué carajo quieren?

-Necesitamos su ayuda para pelear contra Damián y sus amigos

-Y por qué habríamos de ayudarlos?

-Ah…por ser buena gente?

Craig sólo les hizo su clásica grosería con la mano XD

-Bien, bien, les diremos lo que pasa: Ellos hicieron un complot en nuestra contra, a Cartman, Kenny y a mí ya nos hicieron daño, falta Kyle, pero necesitamos ayuda, antes de que sea tarde.

-Pues…la verdad no sé Stan, ustedes han sido muy malos con ellos y a veces con nosotros, creo que ahora les toca a ustedes, ya sabes, "ojo por ojo"

Stan y Kyle se vieron y luego se retiraron, los chicos se quedaron pensando qué hacer…

Pero Stan y Kyle tenían más problemas…

Después de caminar otro rato, cayeron al infierno, gritando muy fuerte, tanto que hasta Craig y Clyde oyeron…

-Dónde carajo estamos?

-No lo sé Kyle

-Están en el infierno, mi casa

-Damián?!

-Así es, y ahora, prepárense para una Dulce y Tierna Venganza!!

CONTINUARÁ…

ACS: Y ahora qué pasará, nadie lo sabrá ni yo lo sé XD, no lo sabremos hasta el siguiente capítulo de La Dulce y Tierna Venganza, por ACS, La Chica AntiCosmo ahora.

Será acaso que Craig y Clyde también se unan a ellos o a los buenos?

Cartman y Kenny seguirán de maricones?

Me dará hueva hacer el otro capítulo?

Al menos les darán armas?

O los matarán de la peor manera?

Nadie lo sabe, ni yo como ya dije, Beauty, acaso lo sabes tú?

Eres bruja? O-O

Entonces sabrás cuál es mi frase…

No lo sabes? --

Hum…entonces no eres tan bruja :), qué alivio

Bueno, po's mi frase es: "En lo que se parecen el chocolate y la venganza es que: Ambos son dulces, los saboreas y disfrutas como si no hubiera mañana, y por más que sepas que te hacen daño al interior (Al alma y a los dientes), no puedes dejar de disfrutarlos y siempre quieres más" o no?


	4. La unión hace la fuerza

Uf

_**Uf!, hola a todos!**_

_**De nuevo me tardé mucho en volver a escribir, es que no se me ocurría nada. Además, me dio hueva XP.**_

_**Pero aquí les traigo mi otro capítulo, quizás el último o penúltimo, pero ya va a acabar, no me gusta darle vueltas al asunto X(.**_

_**La Dulce y Tierna Venganza**_

_**Capítulo 4: La unión hace la fuerza**_

En la tierra, en la escuela, en el patio y bla bla bla XP, se encontraban Clyde y Craig comiendo, burlándose de Kyle y Stan, pero en cuanto oyeron el grito de terror:

-Oye, creo que tienen problemas

-Y?

-No deberíamos ir?

-No

-Por f-favor, ayúdenlos

-Cartman? Kenny?

-Si, venimos a decirles que por el amor de Dios o lo que ustedes quieran, los ayuden

-Y por qué no ustedes?

-Carajo! Se los estamos pidiendo por favor, mierda!

-además, estamos deprimidos y sufriendo como para ayudarlos, por eso les pedimos su ayuda por favor!

-Si y además, tenemos hueva-Dijo Cartman

-De acuerdo, iremos, pero sólo por diversión ok?

-gracias!

Kenny y Cartman se fueron a ver la tele fingiendo estar súper preocupados

-bien, vamos al rescate!

Clyde y Craig se fueron

EN EL INFIERNO…

-Cómo que una dulce y tierna venganza?

-Ash, ustedes son unos idiotas, tengo que explicarles todo?

-Ah…si

-Bien, entonces, comenzaré a relatarles nuestro maligno plan:

"Butters, Tweek, Pipe y yo, estábamos hartos de sus maltratos, así que decidimos cobrar venganza, le pedimos ayuda a mi padre, pero fue inútil, así que quisimos herirlos en su punto débil a cada uno, pero nos faltó el judiíto. Pero nos aburrimos de todo eso y por eso decidimos aniquilarlos ahorita!, Listos?"

-Ah…no

-Es más, para que el duelo a muerte sea más emocionante, les daremos armas a cada uno

Damián comenzó a sacar de las entrañas de la tierra un arma para cada uno:

Damián usaría sus poderes diabólicos

A Pipe le dieron un arco y flechas

Butters tenía una pistola muy chida

A Tweek, además de darle mucha cafeína, le dieron un cuchillo muy filoso, el cual, habían metido a un enchufe para hacerlo eléctrico

Stan tenía un blanco al que era muy difícil atinarle XP

Y Kyle un escudo de metal

-Bien, listos ahora sí?

-Faltamos nosotros

-Ah, Craig y Clyde, bien, tomen

A Clyde le dieron unos guantes de goma y a Craig una imagen religiosa XD

-Bien, peleemos!

Tweek se paró delante de Kyle, Damián d Stan, Butters de Craig, y Pipe de Clyde, como pueden darse cuenta (Y si no de todos modos se los iba a decir XP), las armas de cada uno de los discriminadores no podían en nada pelear contra los contrincantes que tenían (Ese era el chiste, je XD)

Tanto Stan como Craig y Clyde, peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, o al menos lo intentaban, Kyle en cambio, no peleaba, le parecía una mierda que entre amigos se mataran, pero aún no descubría el secreto para ganar. Pero algo le decía que estaba mal, era obvio que los malos se pararan enfrente de cada uno que no pudiera vencerlos, pero por ninguna razón cambiarían de posiciones.

A Kyle se le hacía cada vez más difícil pensar, lo atacaban con electricidad, y su escudo de metal atraía más aún. T-T

Pero al fin el idiota entendió, vio que cada una de esas armas podía contra todos si atacaban juntos, ese fue el error de la maldad, no trabajar en equipo por creerse superiores. De pronto, se armó de valor y gritó:

-Chicos, para ganar tenemos que combatir juntos!

Los chicos voltearon y se unieron a Kyle, por lo que los malos igual se juntaron.

Clyde logró inmovilizar a Tweek con sus guantes de goma, los cuales no daña la electricidad (Je, creo que ya lo sabían XP)

Craig derrotó a Damián con su imagen de Jesús

Stan dejó sin flechas a Pipe con su tiro al blanco

Y Kyle dejó sin balas a Butters con su escudo de metal, que era indestructible

Finalmente, los malos se rindieron

-Chicos, lamentamos haberlos criticado, pero creánme, esta no era la manera de desquitarse, pudimos arreglarlo hablando. Stan y yo nos disculpamos, Craig y Clyde no tenían nada que ver en esto XP

-Si, sólo vinimos por diversión je

-De acuerdo chicos, están disculpados, pero el gordo y el de naranja no :(

-Bien

-De hecho, por qué no matas al gordo?-dijo sonriente Kyle

-Es buena idea-dijo Damián y comenzó a juntar sus poderes malignos para matar a Cartman

EN CASA DEL GORDO…

Cartman estaba sentado con Kenny viendo tele

El hechizo de Damián ya le iba a llegar

-Hey Kenny, una moneda!

Cartman se agachó para recogerla y a Kenny le dio el hechizo matándolo

-Oh Dios mío!, Han matado a Kenny!, Hijos de puta!, hey, al menos me quedé con la moneda XP

EN EL INFIERNO…

-Diablos!, Fallé!

Todos sonrieron y planearon entonces, la venganza contra el gordo cabrón: Eric Cartman…X(

FIN?

_**ACS: Wow!, Lo logré!, Terminé mi otro fic de South Park!, Beauty, espero que te haya gustado, y si no, te amuelas porque no se me ocurrió otra cosa XP.**_

_**Mi frase: "Si sabes que sabes todo lo que no debes saber, ya sabes demasiado y lo mejor XP"**_

_**Nos vemos en otro fic, je**_

_**ACS, La Chica Anticosmo**_


End file.
